Water production control typically identifies future water supply needs and plans the municipal water production according to the projected needs to ensure sustainable supplies of water. Traditionally, municipal water production control approaches are driven by demand. The traditional municipal water production controls do not use the current actual field sensor data of the water distribution network, and are not able to handle changes in the established network topology in real time. As such, there are technical problems to be resolved in order to control the municipal water production by using the real time field sensor data and incorporating real time changes of the network topology into the municipal water production control.